star's blue
by realisic golden mangle
Summary: wheatley has been in space for a while, and then he meets someone new.
1. prolog- the moon

Prolog: the moon

Wheatley gets pulled into space by chell's blue portal. "space! H-hold on to me! I can still fix this!" space core bumps into him. "space!" space core yells in excitement. Wheatley slips from chell's grip, and she gets pulled back into the facility, wheatley screaming "grab me grab me grab me!" and he floats off into space.

Years later…

Star blue is looking around for anyone new, and not expecting too much, after all she had been in space for about six years and hasn't found anyone. Suddenly she sees two dots floating around the moon, and she goes closer to the dots, but still in a good range away just in case they aren't friendly. "hello? Who's there?" her buggy voice respecter screeches to life.

"hello? Who's there?" someone asks wheatley from behind. He quickly turns around to face the noise and sees a blue core in the distance a little, with a brown and golden eye. Wheatley starts to calm down from the sudden surprise. Then they talk again, with an irritated but scared tone. "um... can you answer my question please?" her voice is soft, and quiet, almost a whisper.

Wheatley looks away for a second, then looks back, if almost trying to figure out if he should talk to this core. "my names wheatley, that over there is space core." He says with a joyful tone in his voice. Then wheatley twitches, his eye bugging out as this happens, then it goes back to normal. Star blue has floated back a little from the surprising twitch. Her eye only a golden-brown pupil that's shaking.

Wheatley laughs nervously. "sorry mate, didn't mean to scare you." Star blue is quiet for a moment, looking around at everything, then at wheatley damaged eye. "I'm in space! Yaaaaaaaahooooo!" can be heard from space core. Star blue looks over at him, then back at wheatley. "my name is… um… star blue! But you can call me star for short if you want, Nice to meet you wheatley." Wheatley stares at star's eye, _I wonder who made her eye. Sure, is nice._ Wheatley wonders to himself. _God. Sure, does bloody hurt to stare at it with my broken eye though._

"what was your use at aperture anyway star?" he asks still in his spaced-out state. Star is still looking at his eye, with a worried look on her eye. She shakes it and goes towards him. "let me do something before I answer you." She takes his eye out and inspects it. "hmm..." she takes out an eye fixing device and starts fixing the eye.

She is doing this with a tiny robotic arm that came out the side of her. Something that wheatley can't see because star took his eye. "um… mate? Can't see, what are you doing with my eye?" star doesn't say anything, but he can tell something is happening. "spaaaaaaaacccccceeeeeee!" space core yells from somewhere. _Great._ Wheatley thinks. _just great now I'm blind and I don't know what star is doing. Great. Just. Bloody. Wonderful._

He can hear someone saying something but he's not really listening. "wheatley! Hey! I fixed you! Twitch and everything! I didn't even think I could do that! Its been so long since I've fixed someone… hello?" wheatley realized after star put his eye back, he closed it. He opens his eye. "sorry mate didn't mean to ignore you. Wow. Its so clearer now! Thank you so much for fixing me star." Wheatley floats in circles happily giggling.

"I'm guessing you were a mechanic for a little in your robotic life. Now can you answer my question?" star blue nods her eye. She giggles herself, and thinks, _this guy is funny! I think I'm going to like talking to him._ _I'm not alone anymore, I'm so glad._ "yes, I was a mechanic, I would fix bots, but then I was moved to teach humans about space. Which is why my name is star blue. It was just blue but then the 'teaching space' thing… so yeah."

Wheatley stares at the golden part of star's eye. _It is nice to stare at,_ He thinks. _Like a shiny gold, or a metallic yellow._ Without knowing it, he stares at it for too long, making it very noticeable what he's staring at. "-ey wheatley! You okay? I've been calling your name for a little bit now…" wheatley snaps out of 'spacing'-out shaking his eye back and forth, trying to focus back on what was happing now. "sorry about that star, just thinkin'. How did you get in space anyway?" star looks up, thinking about it for the first time in a long time.

"hmm... well… I was telling people about space then, a girl who had an orange jumpsuit and brown or black hair up in a pony tail, found a portal gun and shot a blue portal into space. and I got sucked into space never to be seen again, its been six years. I'm still up here… I wish that girl didn't trap me up here, but I guess it was fate." The first thing wheatley thinks when she says that is _her!_ His eye shrinks, into a white pupil. _Star knows her!_ "I know that girl! She trapped me and space core here! Though I deserve it… after I back stabbed her… I don't really know her name, but! Maybe you can help us… or you could… or… maybe… no…" star tilts herself a little in confusion. _No._ wheatley thinks, closing his eye in guilt.

 _She will never want me back, not after I tried everything to kill her, not even after I backstabbed her. She'll never. EVER want me back._ Wheatley's voice receptor is making crying noises, _I'm so scared. She hates me._

 _She truly bloody does. She hates me. I'm just the defective, bloody moron. And no one cares about me. I'm just a-_ Wheatley's thoughts are stopped by someone saying his name and 'hugging' him.

He opens his eye and its star. "don't be sad, we can get to her. You must miss her, right? I bet she misses you too." Wheatley looks away. At earth.

"I do. I really do bloody miss her." He turns back to star. "but what if she hates me? I did some bad things… what if- " star's worried glare locks on him. "sorry, ma- star." Star looks at the earth, wheatley does the same. Its blue and green making wheatley calm down. Star looks at him, her golden-brown eye looking less worried. "we can at least try to get back home."


	2. Chapter 1- portals

Chapter 1: portals

 _Wheatley is in control. He watches the two accomplices complete the puzzles repeatedly. And they were getting closer to him. He had to kill them. He sees them again, and they cut his power "wait-!" and he shuts down._

 _He wakes up in a place with robot parts, and full of lava. "oh no. this is android hell!" he says aloud. The crane stops and drops him over a pit of lava. He sees the two them as he falls into the lava. It hurts so badly. It won't stop. "help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee654454656rfgfchgvcnbc" and he burns to a crisp._

Wheatley wakes up, breathing heavily. _Its just a dream, just a dream. It was just… a… dream. Calm down… your over reacting. I'm not dead, or in aperture. I'm fine._

 _I'm good I just…_ he sighs full of relief as he looks around, its still space. He's turned towards the earth, and if he looks beside him, so is star. He sighs again not as shakily as the first time. Star is still in sleep mode. He looks behind himself, and sees space core, also in sleep mode, still even talking about space in his dreams.

"space… wana go home…earth. Wana go to earth… space…" _seems to be unrestful too. Wonder what time it is down there._ He sighs once more, trying, desperately trying, to get the fear out of him. It doesn't. trying to get calm is just making him more afraid.

 _I'm fine. I'm good. Star's good, she's good, space's good. I'm fine. I'm always fine._

 _Right? … well hehe… no not really. To be completely honest, I'm so scared. All the time. Scared of dying, scared of anger… I just want everything to be okay. But it's not._

 _This world, it's messed up. And I'm messed up too, I guess._ Wheatley sighs once more, he doesn't want to think. He just wants a happy ending. that's all he wants.

Suddenly he sees space core get taken by someone, he goes though a blue portal. _Its… Her! oh no oh no…_ wheatley thinks. Then a portal is placed near star and him. _NONONONONONONON- wait… its… not… oh thank bloody goodness._ "star hey mate! Wake up! Were goin' home!" star moves a little.

 _Fine then here we go._ They pop though the portal, getting to the other side. "ey luv'. How ya' doing? Good right. I know ya' hate me but just listen for a sec. okay?" chell nods, ready to listen to him.

 _Oh wait. I never got her name. I should ask that before I say sorry._ Star opens her eye. She's in the dirt, and not in space. "AAAAAHHHH OMG WHERE AM I AM I DEAD OMG AAAAAA" wheatley looks over. "hold up luv' I have to calm down a freaked-out core that's been in space for too long."

He tries to roll over to her, but it falls so he just yells over to star. "hey! Mate! It's her, fine she saved us! Stop screaming please! You fine!" star is still screaming very loudly. Wheatley looks over at chell. "ey' luv' can you help me?" chell nods, picking up star. She smiles at her.

Star stops screaming and glares at chell. "you. you were the one that trapped me in space 10 years ago! How… how dare- "she looks over at wheatley he's glaring at her. Chell looks at wheatley, then at star. "um…s-sorry… about that… I didn't mean to… I should really thank you, shouldn't I? yeah… again sorry, and um… thank you for saving us. I am forever in your debt. Also, what's your name? never heard it back then."

Chell looks at wheatley, who looks at her with a happy looking face. She ready's her voice. Looking around, at the wheat, the sky, and the ground. "my name is chell, it's nice to meet you…" star gets this happy look on her face. _That's her name. I like it. It suits her. It really does._ Wheatley thinks.

"star blue, star for short." She says, her voice sounding very existed and relieved. Space core is the only one who hasn't opened his eye. Star and chell stare at space core. "hey space! Wake up! Were home!" he doesn't move. Chell opens his eye up forcefully.

There's no light or color in his eye. He's not even off. He's lost all his power. Wheatley can't see what happened "luv'? what's going on?" wheatley asks chell. Chell puts star down and shows him space core.

His eye is just a hole. And he's not moving. wheatley gasps, then looks at star. "hey! I know I'm a mechanic, but I can't fix this! It's too severe!" they all stare at the unmoving space core. Wheatley doesn't know what to say.

 _Did the portal kill him? Or just being in space? Or…_ sadly wheatley realizes that he's just gone. No more screaming, nothing. Wheatley realizes he's crying. He feels bad. So, so bad.

It was nice to have someone around, even if it was someone who was obsessed with space. Chell picks him up and hugs him. Wheatley closes his eye. "I almost… forgot about my apology, so I guess I'll say now. I'm so, so, sorry. And I'm not being sarcastic, I truly am bloody sorry, I was in the wrong about everything. It's fine if you hate me. I'll except that. You can hurt me all you want, if you really hate me. Hit me, kick me, though me back into space- "chell hugs him tighter. As to say 'don't say that. I don't hate you at all. I forgive you.'

Wheatley is still sobbing, but he doesn't expect the next thing chell says to him. "I missed you so much. I forgive you. You were right. I was bossy. I really was. So, I'm sorry too." Chell says though tears. "aw, luv'… I forgive you too." Star stares at space core. _I can't save you, I couldn't save you. I want to. I really do. But I can't. this kind of fixing Is way, way, to advanced for me. GOD I JUST WANT HELP HIM._ Star starts crying too. She really wishes she had hands, so she could cover her sadness.

Wheatley stares at star then back at chell. "have you found a home luv'? if so… can we live there?" chell nods, and picks up star, then she stares at space core. She grabs him too. Suddenly, out of nowhere, they all hear a voice. "space… space… space! Earth!" space core's eye is glowing orange again.

Wheatley 'hugs' space core. Sobbing again. "ey' mate. Missed ya'." Wheatley says between sobs. Star looks at chell, then at wheatley 'hugging' space. She thought he hated space. _Guess not huh?_ Star 'hugs' space as well. "welcome back to earth space" space core looks at star and wheatley with confusion, then at chell.

"lady! I was in space!" chell smiles. His contentment filling her with joy. Chell keeps walking towards her house with the three cores. "I bet you were space. I bet you were." This is the last thing wheatley hears before falling into sleep mode.

 _It's raining. Wheatleys looking outside, with chell. He turns towards her. "does it rain here a lot luv'?" he asks chell with joy. Chell looks at him, and then stares out the window again "…sometimes. Not all the time. Sometimes it snows, or hails." Wheatley stares at her,_ _ **snow, hail?**_ _Wheatley wonders. Suddenly there's a loud BOOM outside. Wheatley shrieks out of fear, and 'hugs' chell. "or it thunder storms." Chell says with a soft tone._

 _"_ _oh wheatley… it's okay. It's just thunder…" wheatley shakes and closes his eye. Making tiny noises in his fearful state. Chell picks up wheatley and puts him in her arms. "…it's okay…it's okay, wheatley…just focus on my voice. Alright?" chell asks wheatley. He nods. And chell talks more about rain, and about holidays, like one called 'Christmas' and another called 'thanksgiving' and at some point wheatley grew tired and fell into sleep mode._


	3. Chapter 2- new home

Chapter 2: new home

Wheatley opens his eye, and he's in a bed. it has a blue blanket, with grey sheets. There are two other beds in here, one that's orange, and other that's golden. _I'm guessing gold is for star and orange for space. And I get blue. I like blue. It's a nice color._

 _This is where we live now. With chell. And the other two cores._ Wheatley looks around some more and sees that the walls are different colors too. Where ever the beds are, the wall is the same color as the blankets.

The celling has painted on stars, and they glow. Wheatley stares at the celling with contentment. _I'm going to love it here._ Wheatley thinks to himself. He thinks back to when he met star.

He was so hopeless. He knew he was stuck in space and he couldn't do anything about it. But when he found star, he got his hope back. Wheatley gets up, and floats. _Maybe star gave me ani-gravity when she was fixing me…_ he goes over to the window and looks outside.

It's raining outside. Then there's a BOOM from outside. Wheatley winces out of fear. _So, it's thunder storming. That must have been what that dream was about._ Wheatley floats out the open door.

He's in a hallway. There's a room on the other side of the hall. The hall is very dark even though it was morning. The room at the other end of the hall has a light on. so, he floats over it the door, and knocks on it, not too hard, because he doesn't want to wake the other cores.

Chell opens the door, she smiles as soon as she sees him. "hey luv' I hope I didn't wake you up. How ya' doin'?" chell stares at him for a moment. "what's up with the floating?" chell asks. Wheatley looks down _oh yeah, the ani-gravity. I'll have to ask star about that later._

He looks back up, his blue eye shining. "I think star gave me ani-gravity when she fixed my eye and the twitch that came with it." He looks at the walls around him, seeing that the walls are blue and orange. "can I come in luv'?" chell nods and opens the door more to let him in. the room has a bay window with orange and blue paint on the walls. The pillows on the window, that are gold and silver colors.

The floor is wooden, and there's a sea green rug near the end of chell's bed. The blanket on chell's bed is also a sea green, and above the bed there's pictures of chell and him, and one that looks the newest is him in sleep mode in chell's arms. He feels his face heat up when he sees this. He looks away from the picture as fast as he can, not wanting chell to see him uncomfortable. He floats over to the bay window and plops himself there.

"does it rain her a lot luv'?" he asks the feeling of daja vu crawling up his sensors. Chell looks at him and goes over to the window with him. then stares out the window. "…sometimes. Not all the time. Sometimes it snows, or hails." Wheatley stares at her, _snow, hail?_ Wheatley wonders. Suddenly there's a loud BOOM outside. Wheatley shrieks out of fear, and 'hugs' chell. "or it thunder storms." Chell says with a soft tone.

"oh wheatley… it's okay. It's just thunder…" wheatley shakes and closes his eye. Making tiny noises in his fearful state. Chell picks up wheatley and puts him in her arms. "…it's okay…it's okay, wheatley…just focus on my voice. Alright?" chell asks wheatley. He nods.

 _This…is this…did I have a dream about the future? Can people have those? Can robots even have those?_ Wheatleys breath calms, and chell puts him back on the window. "sorry 'bout that luv'" he apologies to chell. Chell smiles at him and she sits down next to him. She raps her arms around wheatley hugging him "don't be. You can be scared. It's fine." She says, comforting him. Wheatley opens his eye and looks outside again.

He looks at the pictures with curiosity. "when did you have the time to take these pictures? Do you have a secret camera somewhere?" he asks her. Chell giggles, the laughs. "w-what's so funny?" chell tries to calm herself, and looks at wheatley, his blue eye looking at her, trembling. "sorry, I just… heh. Anyway, I do have a camera. And I just… I wanted to have pictures of you. I missed you so much." Wheatley looks at the newest picture. "then…why did you take that one?" he tries to point, but it doesn't work very well.

He's just moving his handle up and down. "that one? You just looked cute then, I just had to take a picture!" Wheatleys face gets hot, and he looks down in embarrassment. Chell giggles again "oh it's fine." And she makes him look at her. He's a pink color due to blushing. He makes tiny sounds out embarrassment, trying to look away from her. But she keeps making him look at her. The more this happens the more he blushes she _thinks I'm cute she thinks I'm cute_ wheatley thinks. Suddenly an error pops up in front of him. _Must have crashed myself from embarrassment._

[error]

[rebooting.]

[rebooting..]

[rebooting…]

[reboot successful]

Wheatley looks around. He's still in chell's room, on the window. But chell's not there, in fact, he has no idea where she is. He floats up, and tries to get out, but the door is closed. "hello? I think you trapped me in here! Help! I can't open doors with handles!"

Chell walks over to star's, space's and Wheatleys room. "star? Can you help me? Somethings wrong with wheatley…" star looks at chell, and floats towards her. Chell stares at her. 'ani-gravity, I gave it to all of us, well all the cores, me, wheatley, and space, anyway, what's the problem?" chell looks over towards her room "well I was talking to him and…then I told him about 'that' picture and he blushed, and then an error screen showed up…" she trails off, looking at star. she thought she heard something, but now that she thinks of it, it probably wasn't anything. Star looks at her "lets go." They go over to the door, and chell really hears someone, someone's pounding on her door from the other side, and it sounds like there crying.

"…please…let…me out…I can't open doors with these bloody handles… please… anyone! I don't care if you're a bloody murder! Just open the door!" wheatley screams though sobs. Chell looks over to star, and she nods. And star leaves. Chell opens the door. Wheatley falls into her. "luv'! oh! Please don't do that ever again." He says sobbing, 'embracing' her tightly. Chell hugs him back. _I guess he was fine after all. Note to self though, don't talk about 'that' picture._


	4. Chapter 3- star

Chapter 3: star

Star stares out the window at the starry night. Wheatley and space have already gone into sleep mode. She can't help but feel like she doesn't belong. She looks over at the open door, then at the window. She floats over to a table with paper on it.

She takes out her tiny robot arm and takes out a pencil. Writing her feelings on the page. And she floats over to chell's door. Puts the paper near the door and knocks on it. And as soon as she does this, she opens a window, and floats outside.

Chell opens her door, and sees a note lying on the ground. She picks it up and reads it.

 _Dear chell._

 _I really feel like I don't belong here. I'm happy you and wheatley got back together, but I have no use. Nothing. I haven't done anything. So, I'm going to live somewhere other than here and stay there and decay, because I am not needed. At all. Goodbye, chell. Tell wheatley and space I said goodbye too, alright?_

 _Goodbye,_

 _S.b. core_

Star is running as fast as she can to get away. She knows chell will come and find her, any she was running anyway. Suddenly, it starts raining. The rain is getting in her body and splashing around inside. She's only 12 miles away from the house. And she screams. "no, NO, NO, NO!" she can feel herself skidding to a stop, she falls to the ground. "I'M SORRY" she screams as her power flickers and dies.

Wheatley wakes up from someone screaming something. Chell is standing in the door way of the room. "we need to go. Find something protective to wear." Wheatley floats down stairs, and puts on a rain cap, and a short, good size for him, rain coat. Chell put her jacket on. They go outside, running around looking for star.

"what's going on anyway luv'?" he asks chell in the calmest way he could. They hear sparks nearby. Chell looks over some grass. "her." Chell says as she points to the sky-blue core, with golden handles. Wheatley floats over, and he gasps. He floats a bit closer to her.

Looking at her insides anxiously. Stars eye is no longer the nice looking brown with gold, her eye is black were it was brown, and a dark yellow where it was gold. Her insides are filled to the brim with water. Wheatley floats backwards in surprise as water starts to come out as more comes in. "s-star, mate. What happened to ya? Luv'? do you know why she's out here?" chell pulls out the note star gave her, before wheatley woke up.

"because I have no use… haven't done anything… I'm not needed… NOT NEEDED?!" he looks over at star again, _oh bloody hell. 'not needed' is a bloody strong word that doesn't get you anywhere star. Why didn't you talk to me?_ Wheatley wonders. "star…mate… ugh… hehe mate, you know if something went wrong no one could fix ya'… right?" he looks at her body full of water and try's his hardest not to cry. Chell looks at wheatley. And thinks.

 _Do I know anyone that can fix robots… no. but I could try?_ Chell picks up star, shakes the water out of her, and wheatley and her go back to the house. Wheatley, with the help of chell, takes off his protection. And chell takes off her jacket and sets star on the table. Wheatley floats, plopping himself on the table with star. He looks at her eye.

All colorless and everything. He remembers the times he would stare at her eye, wondering who made it. Now he's wondering who made her. He closes his eye. _Why. Why did you have to go outside star? Don't you realize I care about you? We all do._

He floats up again, floating upstairs. "I'm going in my room. Don't bother me." He says, floating though the open bedroom door. Chell can hear something make a plopping noise, and then she hears crying. Chell looks at star, she frowns, going over to a tool kit, and putting it near star.

Wheatley is raped up in stars golden blanket, crying. He couldn't take it anymore. He wants to tell star that she matters, she IS needed. _If only I was faster… if only… I could make her feel like she was needed._ He thinks, closing his eye.

 _Wheatley hears writing noises. He wakes up, looking over he sees his sleeping body, and star writing the note. "hey! Don't go! I care about you. We all do!" nothing happens. She keeps writing. "HELLO? It's me wheatley! Your friend? Buddy? Pal? Helloooo? Star?" still nothing._

 _Then she looks and stares at him. But somethings wrong. He sees her in the grass again, full of water, lifeless. "_ _ **you couldn't save me. You will never see me again. You never cared. I never cared about you either. You moron."**_ _Wheatley tries to float away, but he can't move. "_ _ **I. hate. You. Moron."**_ _He's suddenly over a pit of water, "nononononwaitwait!" she drops him in the water._

Wheatley wakes up with a gasp. And he's crying again he floats up, stars golden blanket around him, and he floats to chell's room. The doors open. He floats into her room, she's asleep. Wheatley goes up to her bed and goes next to her. And closes his eye.

Chell wakes up to the morning sun. except there's something next to her back, its hard. She turns, looking over to see what it is. It's wheatley, his eye is closed, and he's raped up in star's golden blanket. She grabs him, and put's him in her arms.

Suddenly Wheatleys crying again. _Must be thinking about star dying. He must really care about her._ "hey wheatley." Wheatley stop crying for a moment, recognizing the voice. He nods as to ask 'yes?' chell looks at the golden blanket around wheatley.

"you doing okay?" wheatley moves, as if looking around, then moves back, and shakes himself. _Guessing that's a 'no'…_ chell thinks. "one thing you can do, is wake up. Because I'm here. And were fine." Wheatley opens his eye, the blue iris looking around. He sighs, full of relief, and looks at chell. "how's star doing?" he asks her, worriedly.

Chell looks at the floor, then back up at him. Not wanting to say anything that will make him upset. "she's…doing fine. I'm trying my hardest to fix her, but you guys are more complex then I thought you were!" wheatley looks at the floor. "oh. How long do you think it will take?" he asks, still very sad about stars death. Chell looks at his eye, the blue of his eye slightly shiner than usual.

"probably about… two months?" wheatley looks out the window, then at the floor again he looks so hopeless. The shine in his eye is very easy to see, and it looks like he's about to cry again. "h-hey! It's okay! I can do it. We can get though this!" he looks at her for a second, and then looks back down. "wheatley…I…what can I do to make you feel better?" chell asks him. He looks up at her and 'hugs' her tightly.

Chell hugs him back "does this help?" wheatley looks up at her, 'embracing' her tighter. _I'm going to take that as a yes. Note to self, find a way to help wheatley feel better._


	5. Chapter 4- miserable

Chapter 4: miserable

Chell wakes up in the morning to wheatley sleeping in her bed again. He's been doing this for weeks, and he hasn't spoken a word. Usually he's the one that rambles on, but he just…won't talk. He just seems so… miserable. Wheatley is also always in stars golden blanket.

And he hasn't taken it off. "good Moring wheatley." Chell says as she picks him up. Wheatley opens his eye, and looking around, trying to see where he is. He looks at chell. She has a smile on her face, but wheatley doesn't feel the same.

He floats over to the window, looking outside. It's sunny after yesterdays thunderstorm. But he really doesn't trust the rain, he never did, but now more than ever after what the rain did to star. He plops himself on the window, and stares outside. Chell looks at him.

She picks him up, hugging him. "I'm going to work on star, okay? Would you like to stay here? Or come with me?" wheatley looks at her. He moves a little but doesn't go out of chell's grip. _I think that's a 'go with you'_ they go down stairs, wheatley getting comfortable in chell's arms. He closes his eye, cherishing the moment.

When they get there wheatley opens his eye, seeing star again. she looks less wet from the rain, and she look's better. Wheatley looks at chell. Chell puts him down next to star. He's whispering something to star.

"she'll fix you then you'll come back." Chell heard it just fine though. It's been so long snice she'd heard his voice. It sounded… worried…and sad…but slightly hopeful. He turns back to look back at chell, moving his handles up and down, the signal for 'pick me up please' sometimes he would do it more franticly if he was scared. Chell picks wheatley up, and places him next to the table to let him watch.

Wheatley suddenly becomes tired. But he really didn't want to sleep. He wants to stay awake if star gets fixed. He needs to tell her how much he cares. He looks over at chell, working hard to fix star. _It's only been a bloody month…I still miss her badly._

He closes his eye and goes into sleep mode. Chell looks at star. _That's enough for today, Let's go upstairs._ She turns to look at wheatley, who seems to be asleep. She picks him up, holding him in her arms.

And she goes upstairs. Chell places wheatley on her bed, going to Wheatleys room, and grabbing his blue blanket, and going back and putting that blanket on top of the golden one. Chell looks out the window, and it's snowing this time. She smiles and brings wheatley to the window with her. "it's snowing wheatley. Are you excited?" wheatley moves a little, whispering something.

"…sn…ow…?" he asks softly in his dreaming state. Chell smiles. _He's talking! Keep him talking!_ "do you see it?" chell asks. Wheatley turns towards the window "ye..ah… yes! I…can!" chell looks down to see if we woke up. But no, he's still dreaming.

Chell looks at the snow. "want to do something fun?" wheatley moves, his handles moving slightly. "yes! Please!" he says with joy. Chell picks him up, and plops him on the bed, she grabs a book, and starts reading to wheatley. He seems so happy until, he wakes up, looks around, and stares off into the distance, not listening to chell read the story anymore.

not that she was reading anyway, she stopped when he woke up. Wheatley looks at her for a moment, then outside. He gasps and fastly floats over to the window curiosity filling him to the brim. Chell smiles, and goes over to the window too, looking at wheatley. His expression clearly states, 'it's really snowing! Its bloody snowing! Ha-ha!' his eye glowing with happiness.

"you really like snow that much?" chell asks him, he turns to her and nods, then he turns back towards the window, looking outside again. It's been a while since chell had seen wheatley so happy. "you want to go outside?" wheatley turns towards her his eye glowing even brighter. "really!?" he asks, full of bubbly excitement. Chell nods and wheatley floats around in happiness.

"yyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooo!" it was the loudest yell chell had heard from him for a while. They go down stairs, wheatley, again with help of chell, gets ready for the snow. Once he was fully protected, chell puts her snow gear on, and they went outside. Wheatley plops himself in the snow, making a circle in the snow, he laughs, plopping back in the snow again. Chell makes a snow angel, and wheatley made… snow holes.

Wheatley also tried to help chell make a snow man, but all he was doing was getting himself all snowy. Wheatley at some point just plopped himself in the snow again, breathing heavily out of playing in the snow for a long time. "do you want to go back inside?" wheatley floats up, noding, floating into her arms. They go back inside, chell looking over at star… who is on the floor her eye slightly back to normal. _Must have rolled off the table._

She picks star up, placing back on the table. Wheatley looks at star, staring to see if she would move. Suddenly star looks around a little, then stops. His eye goes smaller with shock, looking up to face chell. "did you see that too luv'?" he asks his voice cracking. Chell looks at him, then back at star.

"I don't know what your talking about… you must just be tired." Wheatley looks at star again. "I swear she moved! I swear on my bloody life she moved her eye around!" chell looks at him again. "oh yeah, that. That's a glitch, that I have been trying to fix, she does that when she's broken or sleeping sometimes." Wheatley looks at star, then at chell. _I still have my winter gear on._ "can you help me get out of this gear please luv'?" he asks chell.

Chell nods, helping him take it off. "thanks mate." Wheatley says, going over star, plopping himself next to her. _Only one more month. One more month, and you'll be back. With me._

Star looks at wheatley. She can only see half of him, but he looks sad. She can't speak to him either. Just look. She moves her eye around again, closing it, and opening it. Wheatleys eye widens.

Chell looks surprised too. Star tries speaking but nothing comes out. Again. "srrrhhhhrrtyuhiiiiiiisrrrrhhhhhhhhhrgh" she says. Wheatley looks at chell. Chell is smiling.

"she works! Kind of... but she works! I'm a genus!" wheatley looks at star again. "star… can you hear me?" he asks her. Star nods. Wheatley looks very mad. Looking over at chell. Chell gives him the note, showing it to her.

"this…this note. Listen…you matter so much alright? So please…don't do that EVER again. Okay? I was so scared…" he looks away for a moment. "…you matter to everyone…you…" he looks at her. "you matter to me." If star could gasp she would. "srrrrrrrrrhhhhreallllllyyyyyyyyyy? ssssssrrrhhhhhh" she asks him, her voice almost not being heard. Wheatley nods.

Star tries to say more, but then she shuts down. Stars Looking down again. "star? Mate?" wheatley looks at chell. "I still need to work her wheatley…one more month okay?" wheatley looks at star's shut down body. "one more month…" he repeats.

wheatley and chell go back upstairs, wheatley looking sad again, his eye shining, as if ready to cry then and there. Chell looks at him when they get in her room. Still looking sad, not saying anything. He goes over to the window, looking at the snow again. Chell walks behind him, then picks him up.

He's flailing around like a madman until he realizes it chell holding him and he calms down. _Note to self, wheatley is sad when his eye is shining, happy when his eye is glowing, he likes snow, and misses star a lot. Note to self-2, fix star so wheatley can be happy again._


	6. Chapter 5- one month

Chapter 5: one month

 _Star is running as fast as she can to get away. She knows chell will come and find her, any she was running anyway. Suddenly, it starts raining. The rain is getting in her body and splashing around inside. She's only 12 miles away from the house._

 _And she screams. "no, NO, NO, NO!" she can feel herself skidding to a stop, she falls to the ground. "I'M SORRY" she screams as her power flickers and dies. She sees her life flicker in front of her. Being made, being a mechanic, getting trapped in space, meeting wheatley, meeting chell, writing the note, getting rained on. She can see Wheatleys surprised face for a second, then nothing._

 _She can't see anything anymore. She can feel someone holding her, warmth, being worked on, but she can't see. She can't talk. She wants to scream at the top of her lungs (as the humans would say,) 'I'M SORRY!' but she can't. she hears someone whispering something to her, "she'll fix you then you'll come back." It's Wheatleys voice._

 _She can't talk to him, she wants to sob. She wants to see him. She wants to be with him. She misses him. Star looks at wheatley._

 _She can only see half of him, but he looks sad. She can't speak to him either. Just look. She moves her eye around again, closing it, and opening it. Wheatleys eye widens._

 _Chell looks surprised too. Star tries speaking but nothing comes out. Again. "srrrhhhhrrtyuhiiiiiiisrrrrhhhhhhhhhrgh" she says. Wheatley looks at chell. Chell is smiling._

" _she works! Kind of... but she works! I'm a genus!" wheatley looks at star again. "star… can you hear me?" he asks her. Star nods. Wheatley looks very mad. Looking over at chell. Chell gives him the note, showing it to her._

" _this…this note. Listen…you matter so much alright? So please…don't do that EVER again. Okay? I was so scared…" he looks away for a moment. "…you matter to everyone…you…" he looks at her. "you matter to me." If star could gasp she would. "srrrrrrrrrhhhhreallllllyyyyyyyyyy? ssssssrrrhhhhhh" she asks him, her voice almost not being heard. Wheatley nods._

 _Star tries to say more, but then she shuts down. Stars Looking down again. "star? Mate?" she can't see him anymore, she can't hear anymore. She can tell they left though. She almost feels like laughing._

 _They left me…they left me…I…_

Star opens her eye, gasping. She looks around her, she's on the table in the living room. She starts sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry…I'm so, so, sorry… I'm sorry…I'm so sorry wheatley. I'm so…sorry." She says between sobs. Wheatley hears someone talking, and he wakes up.

Chell's awake too. "did you hear the noise too?" he asks her. Chell nods, and they go down stairs, into the living room. Star is crying, repeatedly saying sorry to wheatley. Wheatley looks at her.

Then he looks at chell. Chell looks at him, giving him a thumbs up. And she goes behind a corner so wheatley can help star. Wheatley floats over to star. Star sees him and 'hugs' him tightly.

"I'm sorry…I…I don't know what I was thinking…I'm…I'm so, so, very sorry." She looks at wheatley. "I'm…sorry. I feel…so terrible for making you sad. I never meant to leave you behind… I-…I-…I…I'm sorry wheatley. I'm so sorry. I understand if you hate me- woah!" wheatley 'hugs' star back. "mate…I would never hate you. You changed my life. In space… I thought I was never getting back home…and then you popped up. I got my hope back because of you." He stops 'hugging' her and looks at her. "so, don't think you're not important. Because you mean the world to me." Star stares at him in surprise. "I…mean the world to…you?" wheatley stares, and he nods.

Star looks at the table beneath her. "…you mean the world to me too." Wheatley looks at her. "I missed you." They say at the same time. "come on, lets go upstairs. I need to give you back your blanket." They all go upstairs, and chell helps wheatley give star her blanket. Star looks at a picture of wheatley sleeping chell's arms.

 _Aw so cute._ She thinks. Wheatley looks at chell, then at star. Wheatley plops himself on chell's bed. "you know, you can sleep in your own bed now wheatley." Chell says to wheatley.

Wheatley only looks at the ground. "I like it in here…" he says to the floor. Chell smiles. Then looks at star. "I have a feeling wheatley wants you in here too, so come on." Chell says waving her in.

Star goes and plops herself next to wheatley. Snuggling into her blanket, falling asleep, and wheatley does the same. Chell stares at the two cores. _Sweet dreams you two._ And she goes to bed herself.

 _Star looks around, and she's outside. It's snowing, she screams. "w-what's that? Is it rain?" wheatley looks at her. "no, it's snow! Come outside! Your protected, so come out!" star freezes in her spot, not wanting to go outside. She looks around, then looks outside again, it's raining._

 _and wheatley and chell are smiling. Star no longer has any protection on. "WAIT PLEASE!" she screams, as they pull her into the rain storm. Rain fills her insides, and star's looking at wheatley crying. "I…thought I meant the world to you.." wheatley just laughs._

" _ **why…in the world…would I care about you? Just because you gave you my hope back doesn't mean I care about you that much**_ _" star looks at the ground. "I…goodbye." She says, her body spilling water everywhere, and her power flickers, as she dies, she sees wheatley is laughing at her. Then nothing. She still hears laughing._ _ **Why wheatley? I meant the world to you.**_

 _ **Now I'm not important anymore? Why?**_ _Star thinks. She hears someone talking. "hello?" she asks._

Star wakes up. She looks over, and wheatley is looking at her. "hey mate, you okay?" star looks away from him. "do…I mean the world to you?" wheatley stares at her for a moment, taking the words in. "o-of course! You have always meant the world to me, you gave me back my hope…why are you asking?" he asks her.

"just checking." She says, looking at the bed. "oh…star, mate, did you have a nightmare?" star looks at her blanket. She starts crying. "I just…what if you really didn't care about me in those two months I was dead? What…if your lying? I don't know. I wasn't there." she says between sobs. Wheatley looks at star with worry.

"…star…I…those two months…I was so unhappy. I missed you so badly. God, I bloody missed you so much I put your blanket around me! Now don't say I don't care. I care for you, my dear friend, my star." Star looks up at him. Then at her blanket. She 'hugs' him. Chell looks at star hugging wheatley. _Note to self. Wheatley cares about star so much. star doesn't like rain, because of two months ago. Help star get used to rain._


	7. Chapter 6- trust

Chapter 6: trust

 _Star looks at the rain. "are you sure about this?" wheatley looks at her. "star, you have protection on, you'll be fine." Star looks outside again. Wet. Cold…evil._

 _She looks at the floor. It's a brown color, and…wooden. She closes her eye._ _ **I can't…I just…can't. not after…**_ _she remembers herself filling up with water._

 _ **That…**_ _star opens her eye and looks up._ _ **I…can do this…**_ _she starts going towards the open door. She goes outside._ _ **I'm not! I'm not filling up with water! Ha! Take that rain!**_ _She's moving around a lot as she thinks this, then the hat she's wearing gets torn off her by the wind._ _ **Oh no.**_

 _she tries to get back inside, but the door is closed. "let me in! please! I'm going to die out here!" no one answers her. She's screaming for help at this point, she's starting to fill up with water. It reaches the top of her. And her power fizzles and she falls to the ground._

Star wakes up, gasping. She's crying too. Whealey's right next to her, trying to calm her down. But she's not listening to him. "STAR!" she stops, looking at him.

"your fine. Whatever was happening isn't true. It was just a dream." Star looks around. _Right…just a dream. A terrifying one…_ star looks at wheatley. His blue eye is looking at her. He looks worried.

Star looks at the bed beneath her. it has a sea green blanket, almost reminding her of the ocean. Her golden blanket can also be seen, it's a nice color, in fact it's her favorite color. It also has some blue stars on it that she never saw before. She looks up and sees chell, wheatley now in her arms.

"sorry luv' did I wake you up?" chell looks at him, shaking her head. She looks at star, who is staring at them. Wheatley looks at star. "you okay now mate?" star looks at her blanket. "I guess so." She murmurs.

Wheatley looks at chell. Chell nods, and she picks up star too. Star looks at the star pattern on the blanket. _The stars on here are nice. Blue and gold go together nicely._

She looks up, and she's being held by chell. Wheatley is right next to her, she looks at the floor. "ah! Oh, my goodness were up high…" she quickly looks up, not wanting to look at the floor at this Height. _How tall even is chell? I feel like I'm a thousand feet high… oh goodness…_ wheatley looks over at star. She's trembling like a mad man, and her eye is closed.

Chell looks at star too. "I'm only 5'4…" star is still trembling. _I'm guessing someone has a fear of heights… I guess she also hasn't gotten used to being picked up… hm…_ wheatley pushes star a little. Star's eye flies open, she looks over at wheatley. "you afraid of heights star?" he asks her.

She nods and looks away in embarrassment. "I…have been for a while. I think it happened when I was being fixed one day…someone dropped me on the ground and-" she remembers. Her creator was fixing her eye and was moving her around, and she dropped her on the ground. Her eye got really cracked, expect for a little bit near her pupil, so they saved that and put it in a brown eye to make star's new eye. Her eye was completely golden before.

Golden with a brown pupil, it was nice, and everyone loved it. her name back then was blue. Gold, not anything too cool… but that would mean her full name would be star blue. Gold. That was also the day she was given a new name and moved to teaching about space. "star? Hello? Earth to star?" star looks at wheatley. _I guess I spaced out…_ "I just um… well… uh…" wheatley gives her a look.

"I… I just remembered…why my eye is like this. It.. wasn't always brown and gold… it was fully gold with a brown pupil before, but then someone dropped me, cracking the golden eye, but not near the pupil, so they put a new brown eye on it…and that was also the day I moved from being a mechanic to teaching space. Also, my name before was blue. Gold… yeah…that's what happened…nothing too cool or fun. That's why I'm scared of heights." Wheatley looks outside, thinking. _So… her name was different, and her eye looked different…alright. Also, she was moved to teach about space on that day…hm._

Wheatley looks back at star. "is that all? Anything other than that?" star looks at him. "no. nothing other than that." And she looks away. Wheatley looks at chell, nodding at her to put them down. Chell puts star and wheatley back down, star sighing full of relief.

She looked at the bed for a moment, calming down after she was being held, then looked over at the door way. Space was right in the door way, his eye looking around. He had been silent for a long time, then. "…star? Id? Lady?" he asked confused about what was going on. Wheatley looked up in shock.

 _He…Said more than space? Is that possible?_ Chell looks at the two cores on the bed. "oh yeah, I have been working on him a little, so he can say more!" she says with pride.Star looks at chell, feeling pride overwhelm her. _she…she's like a real mechanic now! Ha-ha!_ Star floats up to chell, 'hugging' her. "I'm so proud of you!" she exclaims.

Wheatley looks down. _maybe I can teach him to say wheatley… hm. Lets give it a go._ "hey space! Can you say wheatley? Because that's my name" space core stares at him for a moment, processing what he said. "…wheat…ley?" wheatley goes over to him. "yeah! W-h-e-a-t-l-e-y! wheatley! That's me!" space core giggles.

"wheatley! My space buddy!" wheatley winces hearing those words. 'space buddy' chell looks over at the two. Space core is floating around in circles, saying Wheatleys name. often saying space buddy after that. Wheatley on the other hand looks very uncomfortable, shaking every time 'space buddy' is said.

Chell walks over to them, still having star in her arms. She puts a hand on space and wheatley. They look at her. she lets go of star, letting her float around. "space…wheatley doesn't like…anything to do with space. I'm sure you understand…right?" space looks at wheatley, who nods. Space looks at him.

"sorry…wheatley…" wheatley 'hugs' his friend. "it's fine mate. Just try to remember that okay?" space nods. Star looks at the two. "now that I think about it…space…what name would you like?" space core looks down thinking for a little. "Orion! Space constellation! I like that!" chell smiles at all her core friends.

 _Orion, wheatley, and star. Everyone's so happy. It hasn't been like this for years. Also, note to self, find out when stars build day is so we can celebrate, also find out if star has any human friends._


	8. Chapter 7- an old friend

Chapter 7- an old friend

 _Joyi looks at her friend, star. Star is looking ahead leading the way on her management rail. Joyi smiles as star turns to look at her. they stop at an elevator leading to the surface. "you… know I can't go with you… right?" star says, looking down._

 _Joyi nods as star looks up again. "maybe… I'll see you again someday? …goodbye." Joyi tries to reach her friend but she slides off and pushes a button. Joyi gets in the elevator. Star comes back out, her eye sparking with sadness. Joyi puts her hand on the glass, tears stinging her eyes as she goes up._

 _A song plays._

 _Little star, oh little star, you have gone very far._

 _Little girl, oh little girl, you have followed along._

 _The two of you are very good, but one must go, and one must stayyyyy…_

 _Maybe just maybe you'll see the star another dayyyyy…_

 _Another dayyyyyyyy…_

 _You can wait that long right?_

 _Please don't put up a fight_

 _Another dayyyyyyyy…_

 _Please just leave the star behind_

 _I promise that I'll be alright._

 _Another dayyyyyyyy…_

 _Another lifeeeee…_

 _Another nightttt…_

 _Another fightttt…_

 _I'll be alright. You'll be just fine._

 _We can do this, even if you don't want to say goodbye._

 _Another dayyyyyyyyyyyyy…_

 _Another dayyyyy…_

 _Another way?_

 _But not today._

 _Another…day._

 _Joyi reaches the surface a comes out of the elevator, tears in her eyes. She looks around, and she sees a house right away. She stars walking to it._

Joyi wakes up from her sleep, tears in her eyes. She wipes her eyes and looks at the clock. It was a normal time of 6 am. She gets up, going down stairs, looking out a window. It's raining again. She sighs and stares at the rain. _I wonder where star is now… I miss her so bad._

Star wakes up and looks out the window. Her eye is still sparkling from the dream she had. She looks around. And no ones around her. she starts to sob, her eye closing.

… _I… I just want to see Joyi. I miss her so badly. Why did I have to make us a song? 'you can wait that long right?' …I can't. I just…want her back._ She opens her eye.

It's raining, star looks at her blanket that's covering herself. Still golden with blue stars. _Stars…_ she shivers. She looks outside once more, and then goes back to sleep.

 _Star looks at her friend. Joyi is crying as she goes up. Star's song is playing, and she is also crying. She can't help it. It hurts to lose your only friend. And she'll never see her ever again._

 _Another…day._

 _Her song ends. Star turns away and starts moving back to her station._

 _Later…_

 _She's telling people about constellations when… she looks over and a kid has a portal gun. "wait don't shoot that it's hooked up to the moon-" the girl shoots a blue portal right behind her. she files off her rail, tumbling into space. The portal closes, trapping her there._ _ **Do I deserve this? Is this how I die? Getting trapped in space forever?**_ _She closes her eye, sobbing, though because of space, there was no sound._

Star wakes up for the second time with a gasp. Something was shaking her, and she did not like it very much. "STOP SHAKEING ME!" it stopped. Her vision is blurry, from tears and she waits for it to become clear. After a little she can see what's happing.

Wheatley and Orion were right next to her. "sorry" wheatley says looking down. Orion looks at her. "were you having a bad dream starry?" star looks down. He's been calling her that for weeks.

She likes the nickname, but sometimes she really does not like her name. 'star' it reminds her too much of space. She shudders for a moment, then looks around, trying to see if she was still in the same room. She was. She looks at her two friends.

"…I don't want to talk about it." She says bluntly. Orion looks at chell, Chell looks at star. Star looks down. "…do…you want to talk about it later?" wheatley asks her. star snaps.

She looks up, anger filling her. "NO! I DON'T OKAY! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" she yells, floating away, going to her bed and hiding under her blanket. Wheatley stares filled with surprise. _She…yelled at me… she…has never done that. I better leave her alone for now._

Chell looks at the two cores, and they look at her too. Trying to comprehend what just happened. Orion is the first to speak. "is…starry okay?" chell looks at him. "…I don't know. I have no idea what's going on…wheatley?" wheatley looks at chell, shaking his eye, then he remembers something from a long time ago.

He looks over, seeing two figures go by him. One robotic one human. He didn't really see what they were doing, so he followed them. There was a core, it was blue and gold, with a brown and golden eye. the human had very pale skin and was blond. Most of the humans clothing was pink, and the human's eye was a very light pink, the other one, was bandaged. The core presses a button, and the human gets in the elevator. A song comes on.

Little star, oh little star, you have gone very far.

Little girl, oh little girl, you have followed along.

The two of you are very good, but one must go, and one must stayyyyy…

Maybe just maybe you'll see the star another dayyyyy…

Another dayyyyyyyy…

You can wait that long right?

Please don't put up a fight

Another dayyyyyyyy…

Please just leave the star behind

I promise that I'll be alright.

Another dayyyyyyyy…

Another lifeeeee…

Another nightttt…

Another fightttt…

I'll be alright. You'll be just fine.

We can do this, even if you don't want to say goodbye.

Another dayyyyyyyyyyyyy…

Another dayyyyy…

Another way?

But not today.

Another…day.

As this happens the two are looking at each other. The humans crying. The core eye is sparkling with sadness. Then the song ends, and the core starts crying. And she comes over towards him, and he hides. _Who… who where they? I've never seen them before…_

Wheatley snaps out of the memory. "I think I might…know what's happening with star"

Star floats up. She's still sad but…not angry anymore. She needs to say sorry to wheatley. She never yells, she didn't mean to. she floats up, and out of the room, going in the hall leading to chell's room.

The door is closed. She knocks on the door. The door opens. Chell stares at her, then opens the door more. She can see wheatley and Orion on the bed.

She floats over to the bed, plopping herself down. "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just stressed." Wheatley looks at her. "I…need to ask you something." Star nods, waiting for it. "…what…what was that humans name? the blond pale one? With mostly pink on? That one." Star looks down. _How…does he know? Did he see us? Now that I think about it I did see something…_ she looks up.

"why do you want to know?" she asks with hesitation. Wheatley looks down, then back at her. "just um…want to know." Star looks at chell. _Is this a joke?_ She looks back at wheatley. "her name… I-is…" she struggles to say her friends name.

she doesn't want to remember her song. She doesn't want to remember the pain. "j-Joyi. Her name is Joyi." She barely managed to say it without crying. Wheatley looks down. "one more. Build date? Again j-just wondering." Star looks up.

 _Build date? What kind of sick joke are the planning for me?_ "1\12\87 you happy?" wheatley nods. Star looks at the door. Without say, she floats up, and goes back to her room. No just because she was getting annoyed, but she was staring to get tired.

Chell looks at the two cores again. They look about ready for sleep, so she turns off the light, and goes into her bed. _Note to self. The 12 of this month is a Saturday. Find Joyi and reunite with star, get Joyi to stay here somehow, also plan a birth day for star._


	9. Chapter 8- a suprise for star

Chapter 8: a surprise for star

 _Star looks at her friend. Joyi is crying as she goes up. Star's song is playing, and she is also crying. She can't help it. It hurts to lose your only friend. And she'll never see her ever again._

 _Another…day._

 _Her song ends. Star turns away and starts moving back to her station._

 _Later…_

 _She's telling people about constellations when… she looks over and a kid has a portal gun. "wait don't shoot that it's hooked up to the moon-" the girl shoots a blue portal right behind her. she files off her rail, tumbling into space. The portal closes, trapping her there._ _ **Do I deserve this? Is this how I die? Getting trapped in space forever?**_ _She closes her eye, sobbing, though because of space, there was no sound._

Star gasps as she wakes up. _The same nightmare…_ she had been having it for days, and it wasn't letting her rest. You'd think this wouldn't do anything, but you'd be wrong. Sleep is very important for the mind. If you can't think right, well you can't do much without yelling at someone.

Star looks around, she's in her room. But no ones there. Wheatley and Orion like sleeping in chell's room. She can't because she'll yell at someone. It makes her feel bad though.

Being alone. She would cry for hours until some woke up and heard her. It was the middle of the night, about 1 am or so. She never liked being alone in the first place, it remined her too much of… she shutters. She doesn't even want to think that dreaded word.

 _Space._ She shutters again. _I_ _ **hate**_ _space with my whole being. It's cold, lonely, and dark._ She closes her eye.

 _I_ _ **never**_ _want to go back. I don't even like most things that have to do with it anymore…_ star opens her eye. still no one around. No wait... she hears something. "hey… psssstttt starry…" star looks up, and she can see Orion's orange eye.

"you okay starry?" he whispers floating towards her. "yeah." She winces. That was a lie. For some reason, when she lies she always winces. Orion stares at her for moment. "you want to come in c-chell's room?" he whispers again.

Star looks down, then back up at him. "I _can't_ Orion. I don't want to yell at someone, because I don't want to hurt Wheatleys feeling again so you can just-" Orion is right next to her, nudging her a little bit, she looks over. "then I'll stay here with you. If it were me I would ask you know." Star's eye smallens. _That is the longest sentence he has said thus far, or I just haven't heard him say anything like that for a little._ Star's eye goes back to normal.

Orion is waiting for an answer. "…okay." He closes his eye. star looks at him for a moment. Then closes her eye. 

_Star looks around. She's outside, and it's sunny. Chell, wheatley and Orion is out here too. They look at the clouds. The clouds white and fluffy, no rain in sight._

 _They stay out there for a while, then the all look at space when it gets dark. Space is nice when you're no trapped in it. Orion points out constellations, both wheatley and star never even knew about._

 _They go back inside and sleep the rest of the night. Star snuggles into her blanket contently. Falling asleep as soon as she gets comfortable._

Star's dream fades off to black as she starts to wake up. _Ughhh what day is it…_ she looks over at a calendar in her vison. _I think yesterday was Friday… so it's the 12_ _th_ _? Okay._ She rolls over, falling onto her side. Something rolls over with her.

she remembers Orion coming in the night and plopping down right next to her. but most things after that are fuzzy. After all, she probably slept as soon as she plopped down next to her. she closes her eye, just wanting to go back to sleep. She almost does, but she hears Orion saying her name.

she opens her eye again. "psssstttt starry. Hey. Good morning." He says, still whispering, even though it was around 10 am. Star tries to get up, but she's stuck on her side. "good morning Orion. You sleep well?" she asks him. She feels better, less tired, more alert.

Orion nods, shaking them both, making star move slightly. "what about you starry? You sleep well?" star looks at him, or at least tries. She can't see him, he's almost on top of her right now. "yeah. I did. Thanks for uh…hanging out with me." Orion nods again. If star could barf, she might.

"no problem starry!" he says happily. Star closes her eye again. "DON'T FALL ALSLEEP!" star's eye flies open. "sorry, but you can't sleep! You have to do something in an hour starry!" star looks at the calendar with confusion. The 12th of this month is circled in a bright red.

"…can I at least get up then?" Orion rolls of her, star floats up, her blanket falling off her as she floats up. Orion floats up with her. star looks around, there's a book shelf, with some books in it. She floats over to the shelf, looking at the books. There's a space one.

She picks it up as best she can and plops it on the bed. She plops herself onto the bed, Orion doing the same. She reads the book to Orion. She wouldn't normally read about space, but Orion really likes space so, she read the book. Though even reading about space made her shake.

She had to stop 30 minutes into the book because of how scared she got. She flops the book on the bed. Orion looks at her. "you…you okay starry?" star didn't hear him. She was panicking.

This happened sometimes if she felt alone or read about space. Orion nudges her, bringing star back to reality. Star looks over. And sighs, full of relief, seeing Orion there. "maybe I should go down stairs." She floats down the stairs, Orion shooting by her.

he goes into the darkness. _Why is it dark in there?_ She hesitantly follows him. "h…hello?" he voice cracking out of fear. The light's flip on. "HAPPY BIRTH DAY STAR!" everyone says, jumping out of their hiding places.

Star falls backwards out of shock, falling to the floor. She gets up. "you did this…for me?" chell nods, looking behind her, someone comes out. "JOYI!" she shoots towards her, going into her arms. "I missed you!" Joyi smiles at her old friend.

"I missed you too little star." Star looks at her in surprise. "you… remember my song?" she asks. Joyi nods, hugging her friend. "I'll be staying here with you and your friends. So, you'll see me every day." Star clings to her old friend. _I missed you so badly my old friend._

Wheatley looks at the two. He looks at chell. _I'm glad there reunited. Just like me and chell. Note to self, get something for star._


	10. Chapter 9- traped again

Chapter 9: trapped again

Star is reading on her bed, well she's reading to Orion. This time the book is about plants and animals. It talks about a lot of science stuff in the book. Without realizing it, a blue portal appears above her, and star is rising towards it. Orion is trying to get chell, but it's too late.

Star goes though the portal, the book plopping on the bed as if she didn't even exist.

"C-CHELL! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!" chell comes flying in. she looks around for a moment. Then she tilts her head. "i-i-…starry…she…there was a blue portal… a-and…she…She's gone!" chell looks at the bed. _She did say she was reading to Orion…_ she looks up at the celling. It's white. _So, someone could portal…_ she looks at Orion. He looks almost to the point of crying. "I-is… starry going to be okay?" chell nods. "were going up to get her."

Star looks around. "SPACE!?" she screams. _Oh, not again…_ "WHY CAN'T I JUST BE HAPPY!" she screams again. She spins around, making her sick. Again, if she could barf, she might.

Though it would probably look weird in space. _I wish I had that book with me._ She looks down at the moon. _I see the gun!_ There's an orange portal on the moon, but with no blue portal means she's trapped in space, again. _This is even worse Than being filled with water._

She thinks, sighing. She closes her eye. _I'm stuck her forever. This is how I die. Getting stuck in space, no one here to help me._

"how in the world are we going to do this luv'? we can't just wait of another blue portal to pop on that wall- oh you're a bloody genus." Wheatley says, realizing the plan. Chell puts on her space suit she got many years ago. "were did you get that?" chell looks over. "from an Astronaut" it was a very simple answer. A blue portal pops on the wall.

She goes through it. _The portal only lasts 10 mins. Let's go get star._ She sees the portal device. But she goes past it.

She goes towards star. And holds her in her arms. Star opens her eye. "c-chell-" chell shushes her. chell grabs the portal gun and goes though the blue portal.

Chell looks over at the core that's in her arms. She's crying, hugging her tightly. "c-chell…" is all she can manage to say. Chell puts the portal gun on the floor. She grabs something heavy and destroys it.

The blue and orange portals disincarnate. As this happens, she thinks she hears a soft thank you from star, though her words came out slightly cracked. Wheatley and Orion look very happy to see there friend again, even if she's crying. Star shakes in chell's arms, full of over welling sadness and joy. Chell puts her hand on star, trying to calm her, but I doesn't do anything.

Wheatley floats over to her. nudging her slightly. Star looks at him. He 'hugs' her. Orion comes over and does the same. Star laughs happily, 'hugging' her friends back. "you guys are the best" star says, though her voice almost unable to hear. Chell takes off her space suit, putting away in a closet. She looks over at the three cores. A song is playing, it's not very loud, but it's still can be heard.

Little star, oh little star, you have gone very far.

Little girl, oh little girl, you have followed along

The two of you are very good, but one must go, and one must stayyyyy…

Maybe just maybe you'll see the star another dayyyyy…

Another dayyyyyyyy…

You can wait that long right?

Please don't put up a fight

Another dayyyyyyyy…

Please just leave the star behind

I promise that I'll be alright.

Another dayyyyyyyy…

Another lifeeeee…

Another nightttt…

Another fightttt…

I'll be alright. You'll be just fine.

We can do this, even if you don't want to say goodbye.

Another dayyyyyyyyyyyyy…

Another dayyyyy…

Another way?

But not today.

Another…day.

It was a wonderful song. It sounded like it was recorded a long time ago though. Because stars voice was less of a whisper in that song. She must have turned it on accidently because she was trying to turn it off. "h-hold on s-sorry!" she turns it off, sighing full of relief that it turned off.

The two cores stare at her for moment. Star looks down. "sorry about that…that um…was just a song…I made a while back…um…. why are you staring at me?" the two cores look at each other. Wheatley is the first to say anything. "you can sing?" he says, full of surprise.

The only robot he has heard sing is _her._ "yeah. I did…not very much though. I only did that song for uh…a friend." Joyi comes in the doorway, she heard her song, even from down stairs. Joyi goes over to her friend. "hey star, was that my song?" star looks away, blushing out embarrassment. Joyi looks at the two cores.

"that was my song, by the way. She sang that when I left aperture all those years ago." She says, star blushing harder, looking at the floor. I wish I could cover my face! Stop talking Joyi! Joyi puts star in her arms. "oh, you silly core, it's fine, they like it. I like my song. It's okay." Star looks at her friend, her blush decreasing. "do you want to sing it…without the recoding?" star's eye smallens. "I-i.. I don't really think I have singing practice anymore- I- I don't know if I can…" Joyi looks at her friend and smiles _. Just like old times._

Star ready's her voice for singing. Her voice was soft and whispery at times, but she was still very good at singing. Every note, perfect. When she was done, everyone clapped, leaving star in a blushing embarrassed mess. "t-thank you for l-listening to m-my song…" star says, her voice cracking and braking from embarrassment.

Star looks at all her friends. _You guys_ _are_ _the greatest._


	11. epilog: the stars

Epilog: the stars

Star is looking up at the stars. _Stars are really something. Twinkling and shining. Like me._ She thinks of making a song.

After a while she thinks of something great. She makes it more like a whisper as she sings her new song.

Wheatley looks around. _What time is it?_ He looks at a nearby clock. It says 9 am. _Should probably get up._ He floats up, his blanket falling off him.

He looks at it, there's a note on it, he reads the note.

Good morning wheatley, I have gone to get more food, I'll be back around lunch. So, don't worry about me. Also, I can take you to pick out something for star later, about 2 pm or 1 pm, okay? Have a good day you little cutey. -chell

Wheatley blushes at the last word. _cutey…hehe. Yeah. I_ _am_ _a cutey._ He flips his blanket over, so people don't look at his note.

He floats out of chell's bed room door way, looking for others that were awake. He saw none. He went over to the room he shared with the other two cores and goes through the door way. Star is asleep on the window sill, her eye on the cold glass. She's whispering something that's hard to hear. He goes closer to her.

"…sttaarrr…. i'mmmm…a…staaarrrr" she whispers, moving a little. Wheatley backs off, letting her rest. She must have been looking at the stars last night… did she even sleep? He looks at his bed. There's a blue and gold blanket on it. Blue with golden stars, like stars, but the inverse.

He plops himself onto it. _God, this is bloody soft._ He rapes himself in the blanket, getting comfortable. He didn't do much anyway, he either slept, or looked outside, or read. It was always very calm here.

He started drifting off into sleep.

 _It was warm and soft. He was laying on a cloud, it was very, very nice. He turned a little, looking over he saw star looking at stars. He floats over to her. "hey star! How you doing?" star looks at him._

 _She turns away, going over to Joyi. He tries to talk to her, but she just makes Joyi walk away. "STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU MORON!" wheatley stares in shock. "I-I'm not a-" suddenly he's back at aperture, when he turned evil. "YES, YOU ARE! YOU WERE THE MORON TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!" glados screams at him._

" _OH YEAH? WELL CAN A MORON, PUCH. YOU. DOWN. THIS. PIT?! HUH?! CAN A MORON DO THAT?!... oh no." wheatley tries not to listen, but he can't stop. "welcome to my LAIR." Wheatley winces at the sound of his own voice. "YOU'R GOING TO DIE LUV' DON'T TRY ANYTHING" wheatley starts crying._ _ **That's not me that's not me that's not me! I'm kind and nice now! I don't want this!**_ _"bit of change of plans- hold on to me- TIGHTER! GRAB ME! GRAB ME! GRAB ME!" it fades to black._

Wheatley wakes up with a gasp. He looks around. Star is still sleeping, and everything is normal. Orion's right in front of him. "you okay w-wheatley?" wheatley looks down.

"not really mate." He murmurs. Orion floats down next to him. "I can stay with you and help you feel better if you want, w-wheatley." He never knew why Orion voice with glitch if he said wheatley name. Orion plops himself down. Looking at his friend.

"okay. Go right ahead." He says numbly. He feels so sad and empty. He wants to cry, apologize, but he has already done that. Wheatley closes his eye. just wanting to forget everything that he did to chell.

He feels something hug him. He opens his eye, and Orion is 'hugging' him. Wheatley stares. "you can cry if you want to, it's okay." He says. Wheatley does not remember him being this supportive.

Wheatley cry's. He can't help it, he was such a mean and monstrous person back then. Orion is saying it's okay, he knows it's not, but he listens anyway. After a little calms down. "thank you…" he says.

Orion nods, floating back up. _Wait. What time is it?_ He looks at the clock. It's about 1 pm or so. _Oh no._

he floats up, rushing to see chell. Orion stares, then follows him. Wheatley knocks on chell's door. Chell opens it. "I…I read the note…. this morning…can…we go look…for something for…star?" he says, somehow out of breath.

Chell nods. "okay. I'm…. just going to…try to catch my breath…real quick…okay…?" chell nods again, siting down on the ground. Wheatley floats down to the ground. He breaths in and out, trying to catch his breath. Chell waits, smiling.

He floats back up. "ooohh…kay… I think I'm good. Let's go!" he says, floating towards the door as he spoke. Chell get up, walking towards the door and putting her coat on. She puts a little coat on wheatley, it's blue with little golden stars. Chell opens the door, the two going to the car to go to the store.

Wheatley looks around at toys. "look at this one! Its cool looking!" chell looks at what he is. It looks like…slime? "well…maybe she can't use it but, it still looks cool!" chell looks back at the books that she was looking at. "what do you think star would like if I got her a book?" she asks wheatley, who is still looking at toys.

"hmm… well nothing to due with space, she doesn't really like that so, um…I think I saw her reading from that old bookshelf the other day. It was a book about…cat's or something? I think it was called… warriors? Think it was book one, so maybe get her book 2 and 3? I bet she would like that…" wheatley says, mumbling the last word.

Chell picks up some warriors books. _Is... this 2? Looks like it…is this 3? No…that's 4, hm._ She looks around for book three.

Wheatley looks around some more, and then he goes over to the stuffed animals. He sees blue ones, grey ones, green ones, but none of them look good. He groans out of frustration. _Why is this so bloody hard? I'm just looking for ONE toy!_ He floats by something, then back tracks, seeing what it was. It's a blue… owl? It has tiny golden stars on it.

 _Jackpot._

Chell finally finds book 3. She sighs. _That took FOREVER…ugh._ "wheatley? Did you find what you wanted for star?" Wheatleys silent for a moment, then chell hears slight noise. "y-yeah! I can't pick it up though, I don't have hands… I got handles. You can't use a handle like that, unless you can, but I don't know how." Chell goes over to him.

He shows her the owl plush, and she picks it up. "this is lovely. She'll love it!" chell says, smiling at wheatley. Wheatley floats behind her as she goes to the counter to buy the presents.

Star wakes up, looking at the window that is right in front of her. she falls backwards in surprise, falling onto the ground with a 'thunk' she winces, floating up. She can see Orion in the darkness of the room. He floats over to her. "are you okay starry?" star looks at him, about to nod, then she falls a little.

"s-starry?" she floats back up, slowly. "hi, um…yeah I think…I'm fine…" she says, looking around the hall, and down the stairs. She sees chell and wheatley. She hides back in her room. _This is a great time to give them my presents!_ She goes behind the book shelf. Grabbing a mechanic book for chell, and a drawing for wheatley, along with a blanket that's really big and has the drawing on it.

 _I hope star likes her gifts…what if she doesn't? what if she HATES them? No…she's my friend. I know what she likes…I think. I think this will be fine._ Wheatley's thoughts are filled with panic. He looks over at chell. She has readied the gifts. "star! Come down stairs!"

"star! Comes down stairs!" star grabs the things and gives them to Orion. "follow me" she whispers to him. They go down stairs. They go behind a corner. "stay here until the signal, the signal is 'psssstttt' okay?" he nods. She comes out.

"hello! Um… hello?" it's dark in the room. The lights turn on. "surprise!" star jumps, out of surprise. Chell pulls out some gifts for her. "for…me?" chell nods.

There's two books, the ones in the book series she's reading, and a blue owl with tiny golden stars on it. He eye's sparkle, full of joy. "thank you so much!" star looks at her friends happily. "oh, I almost forgot, I have somethings for you guys too! Hold on." Whispers the code to him. Orion comes out and gives the presents to star.

Star gives the present to their owners. Wheatley looks at his gifts happily, there's a card with it.

Thank you, for everything. To both of you, no, all of you. Thank you for letting me stay here, even though you never knew me. So, I made this drawing. It's of all of us, chell made it, I gave her the idea.

-star blue. Gold

Wheatley gives chell the note to read as he looks at the drawing. There siting on a hill, star in the air, and above all of it says, 'star's blue' chell reads the note, then puts it on the table. "I also have a song for you."

I'm a star, gone very far, to space seen the stars, now I'm here with my friends.

Though I'm still scared, I know you're here, here for me.

Do do do…do do doooo!

You're here, I'm here, even though you don't want to go, I'll be here.

Space is boring, but that is fine. Maybe one day, you'll get home again.

Oh again.

Your hereeee. I'm hereeeee.

Forget about anything other…I'm here.

Do do do…do do do doooooooo….

I will be here, you will be here, all of us matter!

Even if you don't think you do, just remember these words, 'you mean the world to me'

That's not a joke, really, you mean the world to meeee….

Every possibility…you mean the world…to me.

Like a star in the sky, shine so, sooooo… bright.

You mean the world…

You mean the world to…us. To me. To her, to him.

I'm here.

Chell looks at all her friends and smiles. _A happy ending._


End file.
